


【芽詹/盾冬/隊熊/獅狼】媽媽教室

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】單篇短文集 [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: 四個家庭的相遇
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 【Stucky】單篇短文集 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/467284
Kudos: 13





	【芽詹/盾冬/隊熊/獅狼】媽媽教室

**Author's Note:**

> 只是想寫四對Stucky couple而已....  
本來想寫得很肉慾，但寫出來就（。
> 
> Stevie芽 Cap盾 Steven隊 Steve獅  
James詹 Winter冬 Buck熊 Bucky狼
> 
> 畫家芽/提琴手詹  
特務盾/前特務冬  
廚師熊/上班族隊  
總裁獅/貴婦狼

1.  
James踏進教室裡時，距離上課時間還有40分鐘。他略微掃視教室一圈，大部分人都還沒到場，比他早到的三名男子剛好跟他一樣都是棕髮，散坐在教室的各個角落。  
坐在最角落靠著牆的男子穿著黑色的外套，戴著皮手套，臉上掛著黑色的口罩，低垂著頭安靜地看著書；距離他最近的那個書架邊，另一名穿著紅色長外套的男子微彎著腰，似乎正在選書；而在他們的不遠處，一位比他們都更加壯碩的男子正在擺弄放在教室後方的毛線球及針織板，也許是對手工藝品特別有興趣。  
James剛推開門，戴手套的男子立刻抬起了頭。他目光冷清銳利，看不出情緒，James微微一愣，彎起嘴角打了個招呼：「午安。」  
「……你好。」男子聲音很輕，似乎很少說話那樣帶著一股沙啞，其他兩人也轉過頭，和James打了招呼。

這是一個專為男omega開的「媽媽教室」，鼓勵alpha和自己的omega共同參與。Stevie本來要陪他一起，可昨天有些著了涼，下午就開始咳嗽，便不敢和James太靠近，怕傳染給他，自己睡到隔壁客房去了。沒有Stevie在身邊，James總覺得睡得不踏實，一晚上起來兩三次，悄悄去客房看他，每次都被Stevie逮到。  
『別一直跑來看我，我只是小咳嗽，沒大礙，但傳染給你和寶寶，或是Ellie就不好了。』Stevie一邊說話一邊用手帕遮住口鼻，有些無奈地看著站在門口的James。  
James咬著嘴唇，神情委屈：「你不在我身邊，我總覺得睡得不好。」  
『對不起，寶貝，又讓你擔心了。』Stevie柔聲說：『我已經吃了藥師開的藥，等不咳了我就搬回去房裡了，你好好休息好嗎？』  
「嗯……」James點點頭：「我回房間了，愛你。」  
『我也愛你，晚安。』

即便不能陪他一起來上課，Stevie還是圍上圍巾，陪他搭了地鐵，再一路走到教室門口。他說好要去附近的繪畫用品店買些東西，會準時在James下課前過來等他，James依依不捨地跟他道了別，一個人孤拎拎地進來。  
回想起懷Ellie時，Stevie每一堂媽媽教室都參與，聽講比他還用心。這倒是他第一次自己一個人上媽媽教室，James總覺得有些寂寞。  
不過湊巧的是，教室裡比他早到的三個人，看起來也都是一個人來的。

「你是一個人來的嗎？你之前來過嗎？」James坐到那位在玩毛線球的男子旁邊。男子看起來肌肉結實，已經頗有涼意的深秋仍只穿著一件棗紅色的短袖上衣，發達的二頭肌緊緊的繃在衣袖裡，James一直有鍛鍊的習慣，在omega中已經算是結實的了，但比起這男子還是差了一些。不過雖然外表強壯，男子卻似乎有些害羞，見James主動搭話，立刻紅了耳朵：「我……我第一次來。一個人。」  
見James眨了眨眼，一臉好奇的神情，男子頓了頓，又說：「我先生本來要一起來，臨時被抓回去加班，他說好下課會來接我。」  
「原來如此。」James笑了笑，語氣親切：「別擔心，我是第二胎，先前就來過幾次了。這裡的護理師都很專業，也很願意回答問題，你有什麼問題都可以盡量問。」  
「謝謝你。」男子小聲說。  
「我叫James，如果你有什麼不好意思問護理師的，也可以跟我說，我來問。」James大方地說，男子聽了露出一個小小的笑容：「我也叫James，但大家都叫我Buck。」  
「Buck。」James點點頭，心想兩人竟然連小名也很像。不過Stevie幾年前就說不讓別人再叫他Buck，說這是他想的、他專屬的，James拿他沒辦法，只好答應。兩人去年離開布魯克林，搬到了舊金山，新認識的朋友便都只知道James叫James。

Buck和James低聲聊了幾句，旁邊有人插話進來，James抬頭一看，是那個穿著紅色長外套的長髮男子。

2.  
「你叫Buck呀？真巧，我叫Bucky。」長髮男子笑得眉眼彎彎，神情溫柔婉約。他穿著一身有些異國風情的長外套，James仔細一看認為應該是長袍，偶然露出的衣服內側繡著金色暗紋，似乎是某種徽章圖案，James覺得看著有些眼熟，卻一時沒想起來自哪裡。  
「你們都是舊金山人嗎？」Bucky拉來另一個座墊，在Buck身邊坐下，微側身跟兩人同時說話。  
兩人同時搖了搖頭，異口同聲地說：「布魯克林。」說完後一臉驚喜地互望著。  
「這麼巧！」Bucky大喜：「我也來自布魯克林，只是離開家鄉很久了。我陪丈夫到瓦坎達做生意，在非洲住了十年，上個月才剛回來，過陣子可能還得再去，很想找時間回布魯克林一趟。」

James和Buck並不知道，Bucky嘴裡的做生意，不是普通的生意，而是以軍機供應商身份，到瓦坎達與瓦坎達皇室進行商業聯盟。  
Bucky的夫家Rogers自從創辦人Ken Rogers創業以來，在美國屹立已超過百年，是極有名望的豪門企業。Bucky是「Barnes造船」這一代的獨生子，他和丈夫Steve Rogers年幼相識，成年後便結親，兩大企業聯姻的豪門婚禮，在當時還造成一股不小的轟動。才剛過33歲生日的Bucky，已經結婚15年，其中10年都和Steve住在瓦坎達。長子Joe去年送回美國讀書，長女Lily和次女Violet明年也到了該上中學的年紀，Bucky這趟回來順便為她們挑選學校；次子Noah上個月滿10歲，Bucky原以為Noah就是最小的孩子，但當家庭醫師笑著告訴他，他肚子裡又有一個寶寶時，Bucky直想把頭埋進沙發裡去。

「都是你啦，就說了不要射在裡面。」Bucky當晚就把這個意外告訴了Steve，語帶埋怨地說。Steve剛進家門正在脫外套，聞言又驚又喜，他大步走向Bucky，一把將他抱起，數不盡的吻落在他臉上：『真的？真的？我們還要有一個小寶貝了？』  
「嗯，已經看過醫生了，確定了。」Bucky任由Steve抱著他上樓，把他放在大床上，Steve欺身過來解他的上衣：『讓我看看。』  
「看什麼啊？現在一片平坦，你就是想吃豆腐……」Bucky笑著，在Steve趴下來吻他肚皮時怕癢地扭動，Steve輕而易舉地脫掉了Bucky在家穿的輕便長袍，雙手恣意撫摸愛人白嫩的身軀，扣著他的腰，吻一路向上，輕咬Bucky的鎖骨：『你還是這麼美，我的Bucky啊……』  
「甜言蜜語……嗯……」隨著Steve的動作，Bucky很容易地被撩起反應，卻還記得要叮嚀Steve：「寶寶才10週，別……」  
『我知道，我不會進去，腿夾緊好嗎？』Steve一邊說一邊脫掉了自己的衣服，兩人在床上黏膩了大半晚，才又一起洗了澡，在浴室還差點擦槍走火。

Bucky常聽人說情侶相處久了感情和慾望都會慢慢淡化，每聽到這事時他總是有些介意，因為他和Steve從16歲偷嘗禁果起，到現在都快20年了，Steve完全不懂什麼叫「慾望淡化」，而他自己……Bucky有些不好意思地對自己承認，他對已經蓄起鬍子，留長金髮的Steve，也完全沒有退燒的跡象。  
『這很正常，Bucky，你跟人比較什麼？』Steve笑著說，他赤裸著上身彎下腰，臉埋進正在梳理頭髮的Bucky頸側磨蹭：『沒有人像你這麼好，我的愛……我對你永遠不會厭倦。』他的手掌滑過Bucky受過傷的左臂和曾經剖腹生雙胞胎的肚子，在那些疤痕上心疼地輕觸。  
Bucky放下梳子，向後靠進Steve懷裡，仰頭送上一次又一次的深吻。

「我這是第四胎啦，第五個孩子了。」Bucky有些不好意思地對James和Buck承認：「其實今天不來也無妨，但畢竟離開美國太久，我想知道在美國生產有沒有什麼新的注意事項，就決定還是過來一趟。不過我就沒讓我丈夫過來了。』Steve一回美國就忙得腳不沾地，原先他還堅持要一起過來，被Bucky好說歹說地勸退了。  
「喔，你們進來前我有跟那位先生說過話，他也來自布魯克林。」三人聊了一會兒，Bucky彷彿突然想起什麼似的，對角落揚了下頭：「Winter，不來跟我們聊天嗎？」

3.  
Winter不擅長團體活動，更討厭人群，但為了肚子裡的寶寶，也為了不讓他的Cap操心，他還是來了。  
臨出門前，Cap被叫去一個緊急會議，Winter聽到他在電話中和Natasha大吵，推開書房的門，Cap一見到他，很快結束了電話，站起身來，小心握住他的手臂，把人拉到膝上抱住，一手輕輕摸著他已經微微凸起的小腹。  
「你不用陪我去。」Winter開口說，Cap立刻皺起眉：『那怎麼行？』  
「我已經可以獨自行動了不是嗎？Fury上個月簽結報告了。」Winter靜靜地說，Cap搖頭：『不是那個問題。』  
「你不放心我？」Winter問：「我已經很穩定了，護理師也說我可以自己去上課。」  
『是我不想離開你。』Cap嘆著氣，把臉埋進戀人胸口，聞著他身上因為懷孕而更顯濃重的omega氣息。

他曾經魂縈夢牽了四年，半夜時常為那淡淡的玫瑰花香氣驚醒，恍惚中以為他的霜雪玫瑰回到自己身邊，卻只有一室殘忍的冷清。自從Winter被救援成功，又過了三個月他才終於能與人溝通，情緒趨於穩定，而那距今不過半年，Cap時常懊悔自己不夠小心，讓Winter太早懷孕。那時Winter很黏他，他自己亦半步都不想離開他，他們不過共度兩個熱潮期，他都不能確定Winter的身體是不是足夠承受一個孩子的負擔，遑論心理時，兩人的愛情結晶便在Winter肚子裡生根發芽。  
所幸無論是醫師還是神盾的治療師，都說自從懷孕後，Winter的整體狀況倒是大幅好轉。Cap小鬆一口氣，卻仍然希望能盡量陪在他失而復得的摯愛身邊。

Cap最後還是被他說服，去了神盾，他說只是一個短暫的會議，下課時他會在教室門外等著他。  
「Steve……」Winter在心裡想著丈夫的名字，一手不由自主的去摸左手無名指上的戒環，他們上個月剛登記，現在能名正言順稱彼此丈夫了。Winter不時會停下閱讀，試著評估自己當下的情緒，這是治療師告訴他的方法，他自己在外面時常常練習。  
他很需要知道自己是個穩定的人，不會給誰添麻煩，或傷害到任何人。

聽到Bucky喊他，Winter吃了一驚，立刻抬起頭，看到三個外表各異，卻都有一雙相似的溫柔眼睛的omega男子正看著他，Winter有些緊張，而那名叫Bucky的男子對他笑了：「我們在聊布魯克林，你也來自布魯克林對嗎？」  
「布魯克林……」Winter想著，他和他的Cap共同的家鄉，可是他卻對那裡一點都不記得了。即使如此，在三人期待的眼神下，他慢慢點頭，挪過去加入了話題。

他要試著過正常人的生活，Winter想，為了Steve，也為了兩人的寶寶。

4.  
下課前五分鐘，Buck收到了Steven傳來的簡訊：『我在教室門外，買了Cooper’s的草莓乳酪塔！』Buck眼睛一亮，還沒回復，又收到下一封：『這裡還有另外三個alpha，看起來都不太好惹的樣子。』外加一個害怕的表情。  
Buck勾起嘴角，回傳了一句：「別怕，我保護你。」  
Steven傳了個大笑的表情，和無數個親吻圖，Buck笑意更深。他收起手機，專心聽老師最後的叮嚀。

課程結束後，Buck扶著桌子慢慢站起來，他已經有六個月的身孕，來上這堂課算有些晚，可先前兩個月，他在灣區的第二間店開幕，他忙得像個陀螺，實在抽不出時間來上課，一拖就拖到現在。  
他的蛋糕店「Honeymoon」已經成立了快五年，但直到認識了Steven，在他協助行銷之下，才慢慢打出名號。日漸火熱的生意，讓他去年下定決心要開分店，Steven在過程中幫了很多忙，常常笑說這第二間分店就像他們兩個的孩子一樣，誰知就在分店要宣布開幕日期前一天，Buck意外發現自己真的懷孕了。

當時他坐在馬桶上，一臉茫然地看著驗孕結果，Steven敲門問：『Buck？你還好嗎？』  
「嗯。」Buck應了一聲，他慢吞吞地走出浴室，把驗孕結果拿給Steven看，Steven楞楞地，半晌後才反應過來。下一秒，他被摟進一個過緊的擁抱裡，差點沒喘過氣。  
Steven肉眼可見的欣喜若狂讓Buck眼眶發熱。老實說，認識Steven時，Buck曾經擔心兩個人處不來，因為Steven是灣區知名行銷公司的高層，是該公司有史以來最年輕的總經理，他說話很快，行事俐落，最討厭別人拖拖拉拉和說廢話，可Buck跟他完全不一樣。他說話溫吞，做事極度謹慎，兩人一開始步調完全搭不上，然而Steven一直對他很有耐心。

「啊？我老闆很有耐心？你說的是Mr.Rogers沒錯？」Steven的秘書Wanda在他誇讚Steven時相當吃驚，Buck莫名地紅了臉，趕緊把話題轉到別的地方去。他總覺得Steven對自己格外地好，可他自小就比同齡omega高大，上高中後迷上重訓，練出的一身肌肉雖讓Buck摔打麵團時比其他人輕鬆，但也不時會收到各種「不像omega」的嘲笑，Buck始終對自己外表沒什麼自信。而Steven是舊金山有名的黃金單身漢，高薪多金聰明英俊，真的會看上他嗎？

『你比其他人好上千萬倍，你才是最好的。』Steven捧著他的臉問他自己可不可以吻他時，Buck以為自己在做夢，懵然地說了好。  
「你確實太好了，Mr. Barnes。」已經跟他很熟的Wanda一邊吃著Buck新開發出來的鏡面檸檬蛋糕，一邊說：「這世界上只有你能忍受Rogers，當然是最好的。……剛剛那句話別告訴他，拜託？」  
如今他慶幸自己傻傻地說了好。Buck剛跨出教室門，Steven立刻迎上來，伸手摟住他的腰，低下頭吻他的唇：『一切都好嗎？』  
「嗯……」Buck正要說話，忽然想起什麼似的張望了下四週。

大門口停著一輛阿斯頓馬丁，一名高大的金髮alpha手擋著門框，正小心地扶著Bucky進車子；不遠處有個單薄的金髮青年，推著一台娃娃車，James一看見他就露出欣喜的笑容。Buck沒看到Winter，正有些遺憾來不及跟他說個話時，口袋裡的手機震動了一下。  
三人同時拿出手機，又同時抬起頭，帶著笑意互相看了一眼。

「先走一步。週六下午見。 Winter」

Bucky從車裡對Buck揮了揮手，車窗搖起後他的面容被完全隱藏；James給他一個飛吻，Stevie不滿地看了James一眼，James頑皮地扮了個鬼臉，接過娃娃車的把手，Buck耳根發燙，笑著對James擺了擺手，和Steven轉身離去。  
『剛才那些是？』  
「新朋友，說好了下週六還要見面。你一起來嗎？」Buck問。  
『當然。』Steven立刻答應：『我不會再失約了。』  
Buck笑笑，捏了捏Steven的手，Steven摟著他的腰，帶他往另一個方向：『去公園散散步再回家？我知道附近有很好吃的起司漢堡。』  
「好呀。」

他依偎在愛人懷裡，一邊說著今天的事，一邊抬頭看他。Steven不時親吻Buck的額頭和髮絲，在夕陽西下時，兩人的背影拉得好長。

他今天又認識了三個幸福的家庭，Buck心想。  
人世間的愛，多多益善。


End file.
